Celos
by Alassea Black
Summary: Los coqueteos descarados de Sirius despiertan los celos de Remus. ¿Porqué le hace esto? -OneShot-


**One-shot, SiriusxRemus (: Espero que les guste! (por favor, sin quejas en cuanto a la originalidad inigualable del título)**

* * *

Celos

Tenía una sonrisa que llevaba un rato sin verle; de lado, como si el mundo no la mereciera completa. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, mientras que su cabello caía elegantemente sobre su ojo izquierdo, lo que lo obligaba a ladear la cabeza ligeramente. Llevaba un brazo apoyado en la pared por encima de su cabeza, y una pierna recargada en esta. De vez en cuando regalaba una risa coqueta, un roce imprevisto, algún ademán que lo hacía aún más irresistible.

Por otro lado, tenía una chica que de buenas a primeras se veía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no babear, y otra que parecía perfectamente enterada del juego, y lo seguía sin problemas; jugaba con su largo y ondulado cabello (que era castaño claro para su puta suerte) de vez en cuando, reía con gracia, se las arreglaba para acariciar al chico de enfrente entre conversaciones, pestañeaba un poco más de lo normal.

La cereza del pastel llegó cuando la chica se acercó mucho más de lo debido por cualquier persona decente, presionando ligeramente su pecho contra el de él, para susurrarle algo al oído. Podía jurar que le había dirigido una mirada rápida, antes de despegarse –o dicho más adecuadamente, dejar de restregarse contra él– de su oído y reír graciosamente, mientras él le sonreía complaciente, para después guiñarle seductoramente un ojo.

Instantáneamente clavó la vista en su libro. Le hervía la sangre. Eso era el colmo del cinismo. Es decir, sabía –o por lo menos eso quería creer– que Sirius no sería capaz de engañarle así… Por lo menos no en sus narices. Y sin embargo, también sabía perfectamente que no le hacía ningún asco a un par de pechos y una cadera bien redondeados; le había quedado muy claro que era bisexual. Aunque no sabía si el término aplicaba cuando únicamente le gustara un chico y un ciento de chicas. Como quiera que fuese, la escenita que tenía delante no lo hacía para nada feliz. Sintió la sangre llegar a su cabeza cuando escuchó un '¡Ay, Sirius!' por demás agudo y con claras segundas intenciones.

Alzó la mirada para descubrir el brazo de SU novio en la cintura de la chica. Esto pudo con él. Se levantó de golpe de su asiento, tirando un solitario tintero que había allí. No se preocupó por eso y continuó su camino. Una vez que llegó al cuarto, agradeció que estuviera vacío y se tiró en la primera cama que encontró.

Odiaba sentirse así. No tanto como en ese momento odiaba a la mala mujer que salvajemente se había lanzado contra _su_ Sirius, pero no le encantaba eso de sentir celos. En realidad no era muy común en él, más bien raro. Pero el descarado coqueteo de Sirius había vencido su perfecta calma. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con espaldas a la puerta, y masajeó sus sienes. No sabía que como efectos secundarios se incluyera el dolor de cabeza, aparte de la sangre hirviendo.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y retiró las manos de su cabeza rápidamente. Era _él_.

-¡Moony! ¡Te perdí de vista! –se quedó de frente a él, con una mano recargada en el techo de la cama. - ¿Te sientes bien? Estás colorado… -lo tomó por la barbilla, viéndolo preocupado. No había ni rastro de la seductora actitud de hacía un rato.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tu amiguita? –lo intentó por todos los medios, pero no pudo evitar el tono venenoso escapar de su boca a la mención de _aquella_. Sirius arqueó una ceja, soltando su barbilla.

-¿Mi _amiguita?_ –imitó el tono venenoso, aparentemente divertido. –Remus John Lupin… ¿No estarás celoso? – tuvo que apartar la mirada inquisitiva de Sirius, al sentir sus mejillas subir de tono.

-Ni de broma. –respondió más fríamente de lo que hubiese querido sonar. Sirius no pudo esconder una sonrisa, en tanto se arqueaba y se sostenía con una rodilla en la cama para quedar aún más cerca.

-¿Moony? –preguntó con aquella sonrisa de medio lado. Como la odiaba.

-¿Qué? –le espetó, procurando sonar indiferente mientras Sirius se acercaba cada vez más a él, obligándolo a arquearse hacia atrás, dejándolo no muy lejos de quedar acostado.

-¿Sabes que soy _solo_ tuyo? – como odiaba esa voz. Esa endemoniada voz que podía doblarle las rodillas en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. – _Únicamente _tuyo… -una vez que estuvo acostado, sintió los labios de Sirius contra su cuello. Odiaba ser tan fácil. Estúpidas hormonas.

-No… No lo sé. –luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos mientras Sirius jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, y daba pequeñas lamidas a todo su cuello.

-Pues lo soy. Soy… solo… y todo… TODO... de… tu propiedad. –entre cada palabra clavaba un suave mordisco, alternando entre su cuello y su oreja. ¿Cinco sentidos? Al diablo con eso.

-Te odio. –lo tomó por el cabello y lo obligó a quedar frente de él, besándolo como si lo necesitara, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Sirius respondió con igual o mayor intensidad al beso, dejando caer poco a poco su peso sobre él.

-Moon… Mo… ¡Moony! –no sin ofrecer un poco de pelea, Sirius logró separarse unos centímetros de su boca, sin que esto le causara mucha alegría a él y a sus hormonas.

-¿QUÉ? – la pregunta salió un poco más fuerte y más agresiva de lo previsto, lo que consiguió arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de Sirius.

-En serio, ¿lo sabes? – ¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? ¿Qué momento era ese para preguntas? ¿Por qué demonios hablaba cuando podía estar besándolo?

-¿El qué?

-Que soy solo tuyo. –por un momento recordó la razón de encontrarse en el cuarto y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño hervor que, como pocas veces, nada tenía que ver con la boca –y otras cosas– de Sirius esperándole.

-Entonces… ¿qué ha sido eso? –tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para formar una oración coherente, con los labios de Sirius frente de él torcidos en esa endemoniada sonrisa de lado, y una de sus manos ya en su cinturón.

-Quería saber si aún _lo_ tenía. – sonrió perversamente mientras desabrochaba su cinturón. ¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¡¿De su estúpido ego? ¡¿Se había puesto celoso de su imbécil ego? ¡¿Se había ganado un dolor de cabeza sólo por…

Una mano escurridiza lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, haciéndole soltar un gemido imprevisto. Ya tendría tiempo para enojarse después. Se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa de Sirius, recorriendo su torso mientras él se encargaba de recorrerle otras cosas. Tocaba cada centímetro de su espalda como si fuese la primera vez. Sirius en cambio, besaba con adoración cada una de sus cicatrices, y en algún momento el pantalón quedó en segundo término.

Alcanzó a poner un hechizo a la puerta entre gemidos, antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera interrumpirlos.


End file.
